hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reich Motion Pictures
Reich Motion Pictures(aka RMP) is a 6th generation Unterganger who had debuted on February 5th, 2018. He was born in the year 2001. He is ethnically Chinese, who currently lives in Canada as an international student. Infobox History RMP had a downfall parody channel with a different brand before his formal Unterganging career, while he had closed it due to low popularity. He had as many as 16 videos on his old channel. Some videos in this channel are reuploaded in his current channel after modifications/remakes. He was independent of the Downfall parody community before his current unterganging career. He debuted on Feb.5, 2018 when he uploaded 6 parodies that he made before in one go. His first parodies consist mainly of Traditional/modified traditional parodies, with little involvement of FX(animated pictures such as wig). He made two gaming parodies. He started to add more FX in his parody since late-march when he had uploaded a head-pasting test and subsequently made his first major FX project. He got a DCA by that project for the Best story-based parody in April. He used more head-pastings ever since. RMP had achieved 1000 views on 2018-5-17 with 30 parodies, 71 likes, 0 dislikes, 1400 watch minutes, 7.6% click-through rate and 24 Subscribers. He is the second 6th generation Unterganger who achieved 1000 views after Mein Unterkampf . He had released his 1000 view special parody two days later. Parody style His first parodies consist mainly of traditional/modified traditional parodies, with some brief applications of FX. Technically, his first parody with FX was Hitler's earphone is broken , uploaded on Feb.16. He started to use more FX(especially head-pasting) since late March, and they are widely applied on his various parodies since then. He even put FX in a Hitler phones video . He announced his rotoscoping skills, which he will use for his future projects, on 2018-6-4. Awards His first major FX parody, Claymore Hitler fights with Fegelein , had won the Downfall community Award (Best story based parody) in April 2018. Four of his parodies won the DCA in four distinct categories in May 2018, including his Chemistry parody , Hitler's bad day at soccer field 1 and 2 , as well as his 1000 views special . He is also the winner of Parody of the Month(Hitler's bad day at soccer field #1) and Unterganger of the Month in the same round. Trivia He made some parodies for school projects as well. He made one about Chemistry and it is embedded in his Grade 11 chemistry presentation about double displacement reaction . He also made a kahoot about Physics before, that contains Downfall parody contents from the beginning to the end. His parody universe contains contents from Claymore , a Japanese anime broadcasted in 2007. He has a special playlist for them in his channel. One character, Ophelia (Ophelia Fegelein), who Hitler hates just as much as Fegelein, was announced as Hermann Fegelein 's younger sister in his 1000 view special parody. He refer this family as "The Fegeleins". In his parody universe, Himmler is also the leader of his own news broadcasting company, Himmler Daily News(HDN). This faction had appeared in 2 parodies so far: Hitler's All Crappy Video Quality Problem and his 1000 view special parody. Günsche and Göring are also the staff members of HDN. He sometimes makes typos in his parodies. He named his channel logo as "The H.O.F.F banner" or "The Hoff banner". Stats This stats section is designed as the replacement for the temporarily offline social blade statistics section. This section demonstrates the lifetime stats of the channel of Reich Motion Pictures and it is updated weekly. Update date: 2018-6-20 Uploads: 36 Views: 1783 Watch minutes: 2364 Likes(delayed 1 day): 95 Dislikes(delayed 1 day): 0 Subscribers: 34 RMP-CH1 Insignia.jpg|The H.O.F.F banner of RMP. ewgepoinh.PNG|Go and bring me Physics, PHYSICS! PHYSICS!! PHYSICS!!! Category:Sixth-generation Untergangers